


Love Me Not?

by notcooljamie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljamie/pseuds/notcooljamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijirikawa Masato has romantic feelings for Ichinose Tokiya but they aren't returned, not yet at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Not?

Masato walked down the hall with his fists clenched so tight they were starting to turn white.

'I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to tell him my true feelings, I have to do it before I regret it.'

He thought with his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth clenched. He stopped in front of the door to the room Ichinose and Ittoki shared together. Masato gathered up his courage breathing in a deep breath then breathing out quietly and raised his hand and knocked on the door. The pianist tapped his foot anxiously waiting for the door in front of him to open and reveal A familiar singer with blue hair.

'Please let this end well.. otherwise I don't know what I'll do.'

The traditional man was dragged away from his thoughts when the door before him opened to reveal a tired looking redheaded guitarist gazing at Masato in confusion and surprise.  
"Masato..? what're you doing here at this time? It's 2 in the morning." Masato's eyes widened slightly at the redhead's statement.

"I didn't realize how late it was. I apologize, Ittoki." the pianist bowed his head.

'I should've checked the time..'

He clenched his teeth harder at the thought of missing his chance to talk to Ichinose while he had the courage to do so.

"Is there something you needed to talk to us about, Hijirikawa-san? It's not like you to be up so late." Masato was startled slightly be the sudden appearance of Ichinose standing behind Ittoki looking even more exhausted than Ittoki did.

the pianist swallowed the lump forming in his throat.  
"Yes actually, I had something to tell you Ichinose. but.. It can wait until another time, you both look like you need some sleep." Masato stated not wanting to ruin either of their sleeping schedules. 

Ichinose stepping into the doorway caught the pianist's attention quickly.  
"If it's important, then I think it would be better for you to tell me immediately." Ichinose affirmed while crossing his arms and looking at the pianist expectantly.

"I would say It's important, and I don't mean to upset you, Ittoki. but It's something very personal." Masato looked to Ittoki hoping he would understand he needed to talk to Ichinose alone.

"Oh.. that's okay! I understand. I'll go back to bed, Good night." Ittoki looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to hear what Masato had to say but understood he needed to be alone with Ichinose.

Once the redhead was back inside the room with the door shut Ichinose turned to the pianist. "Well? what do you need to speak to me about?" Masato glanced to the side.

"I think it would be better for us to be a bit further from the door, Ichinose." the pianist explained quietly causing the stoic singer to shrug and take a few steps away from the door with Masato following close behind.

"Okay. what do you need to tell me, Hijirikawa-san?" Masato felt his heart beat speeding up and clenched his fists together glancing to the floor.

'I need to do it now, there's no turning back now.' 

Masato looked Ichinose in the eye and swallowed hard.

'I love you.'

"I have.. romantic feelings for you, Ichinose." the pianist blurted out his thoughts looking down at the floor knowing if he waited any longer he would have backed out.

When Masato looked up to meet the other's eyes he saw Ichinose's shocked expression, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly agape.

'Please say something...'

"Is.. Is what you just said true, Hijirikawa-san?" Ichinose inquired still looking as shocked as ever.

Masato could feel his heart pounding. he said it. "It is, Ichinose. I have feelings for you." he diverted his gaze to the ground knowing he'll probably be rejected in a second.

"I'm sorry, Hijirikawa-san. I don't return your affections." there it is. Masato felt tears brimming in his eyes but blinked them away.

“Though I do value your friendship, I cannot love you. not the way you love me." Ichinose stated with a gentle tone knowing the man before him was almost about to cry.

"Despite understanding your answer, I shall strive to win your love, Ichinose." Masato stared into Ichinose's eyes with determination. "I know I'm being selfish. but I won't give up that easily, Ichinose." the usually stoic singer was a little taken aback but nodded his head never less.

"I won't stop you from trying despite the fact I don't have any known feelings for you, Hijirikawa-san. but if you do however win over my heart, I will not deny it if it really does happen." Ichinose stated staring back into Masato eyes making the pianist nod.

"Well, If that's all you needed to speak to me about then I'll be going back to bed now. Good night, Hijirikawa-san." Masato nodded once more to state that was all he had to say.

"Good night, Ichinose." the pianist bowed with a slight smile knowing he still had a chance to win Ichinose over, and they both turned away from each other to retreat to their rooms.

'Though I was technically rejected, It still went better than expected. right..?'


End file.
